


[Podfic] A Quiet Murmuration

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, English Accent, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Just pay me back with one thousand kisses.





	[Podfic] A Quiet Murmuration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts), [anindoorkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anindoorkitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Quiet Murmuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275828) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> I was feeling miserable and fed up and asked you to recommend me something to lift my spirits. This was recommended by anindoorkitty and I recognised it as an old favourite. I wanted to podfic it immediately but hesitated because there is already a pod out there but kitty encouraged me to approach the author. cathedral_carver was wonderful and very kindly gave me permission and here we are!
> 
> I have a feeling that kitty will be thrilled - I hope so, anyway. Thank you, and everyone else who listens and encourages - sometimes that extra, gentle push in the face of hesitation and anxiety can make all the difference! A thousand kisses to you all.

 


End file.
